Sweet Nectar Teaser
by Florence Demonde
Summary: A little teaser for my upcoming story Sweet Nectar.


Disclaimer: This fanfiction is rated M for mature due to mature language, attempted suicide, gore, extreme sexual content, sadomasochism, BDSM, and sexual abuse including groping, demoralization, and rape. You have been warned. :D

Sweet Nectar

Chapter One

Yuffie shivered as she trotted through the emptying streets of Nibelheim as the last few minutes of light became lost over the horizon. "Damn, I have to get there before dark!" she cursed under her breath as she quickened her pace, refusing to believe that she was freezing in her cut off tank top and shorts. She had received an "interesting" call on her P.H.S. from a certain someone living in a certain abandoned mansion. It seems she was the only one to receive the call, so she rushed over to see what the problem was. As the people of the town entered their homes to sleep, the young ninja started to sprint to the old Shinra Mansion.

The old mansion still haunted her, despite the eradication of monsters; the only resident now was Vincent. Vincent… he had left a weird message for her, saying he was experimenting something and wanted her to be there as a witness. She frowned and continued to walk down to the secret basement, stopping when she heard a heart-stopping gun shot ring out like nothing other. Her pace quickened to a spring again as she tripped on the stairs, falling down the last flight of stairs, only bruising her right shoulder and receiving a cut on her stomach.

"Fuck!" the young Wutainian swore as she clutched her arm, tensing up as she heard a second gun shot. Slowly, she got back onto her shaky feet, walking slowly to the main room to investigate. Inside, she was Vincent sitting on the edge of his coffin, holding Hydra in his clawed hand, a huge quantity of blood running down his pale face. He sighed heavily and put down the gun, picking up Cerberus into his right hand and aiming it into his mouth. Yuffie gapes in terror, causing Vincent to put down his gun and look at her crouched in the doorway.

"Hello, Yuffie, you finally came," he said as he wiped some sweat off of his cheek. "You sure took your time... it's alright now, you're here and I've finally found a way to kill myself." Yuffie froze as Vincent drew the triple barreled handgun back into his mouth, her body launching forward to grab hold of his arm, ripping the gun from his mouth. "You can't, Vince!" she shrieked as she felt a fist come in contact with her cheek as her small frame came crashing onto the cold stone floor. The young ninja groaned and held her cheek as she looked up at Vincent, his long black hair giving an eerie shadow over his piercing red eyes as he glared down at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are, telling **me **what to do?" he asked, venom dripping off his normally calm words. "did you think you could stop me?" Yuffie frowned as the shock wore off. "Who the hell do you think **you** think you are, asking me to come here so you could kill yourself?!" she yelled as she was up on her feet again, storming over to him as he sat there. "you really think I would've just sat here and let you? Are you crazy?" Another punch came at her, this time to her stomach, winding the young princess. "Well, that's why I called you here, but if you're so concerned for me, then I can go to plan B," he whispered into her ear as he easily picked her up, carrying her into another room where a large bed stood, piles of chains, whips, cuffs, and god knows what else lying on top. Vincent brushed off the piles of metal onto the floor with ease, dumping the young princess onto the old mattress.

"W-What the hell are you doing?" Yuffie demanded as her body returned to normal, her normally confident voice shaking with fear. Vincent smirked and licked his lips as he got onto the bed with her, holding her down by gripping her arms down and sitting on her hips. Before she could react, Vincent slammed his lips against hers while tightening the grip on her arms. Yuffie was shocked into submission as a smile crept across his lips. "That's a good girl," he cooed mockingly as he reached down to the piles of bondage gear, pulling up a few pairs of handcuffs, cuffing Yuffie's hands together as well as her feet to the bedposts.

After checking to make sure the bindings were secure, Vincent grinned and forcefully kissed Yuffie again, trailing his tongue down to her sensitive neck. Yuffie shuddered and jerked around desperately; tasting his blood on her lips, and surprisingly feeling her body heat up. Vincent smirked and used his claw to rip up Yuffie's tight clothes, leaving her completely naked in front of him. The young ninja whimpered and blushed in extreme embarrassment as the gunslinger looked over her body, as he obviously became aroused at the sight of her sweaty, naked form. He noticed her squirming around and spat on her, sitting back down onto her hips, pressing his hard erection against her through his pants.

The feel of his spit running down her chest and his harsh abuse of her hips was almost enough to make her explode, but she would never admit to it. Vincent groaned and leaned down to her perky breasts, grabbing one of her hardened nipples into his mouth and sucking on it like a starving child. A hard moan erupted from her lips as he swirled his tongue around her nipples, switching occasionally to keep her moaning every time. Her pale skin broke into a sweat as she moaned again.

3


End file.
